Tengo ganas de verte
by ninachan14
Summary: Nina recibe una llamada de su pasado. Su amor de la preparatoria. Ella creia que su amor ni se acordaria de ella ya que no solian hablar demaciado, pero no podria estar mas equivocada. Esta llamada cambiara su futuro.


_**Tengo Ganas de Verte**_

Tengo ganas de verte. Se que es muy de improviso pero en verdad quiero verte.

- ah.. ahm..

Te espero en el parque de siempre, a las 4.

… ok

Nunca espere recibir esa llamada, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, siempre lo desee, Había pasado un año desde la ultima vez que escuche esa voz, en la ceremonia de graduación de la preparatoria. No éramos las mejores amigas, a decir verdad, la única razón por la que nos tratábamos era porque pertenecíamos al mismo grupo de compañeras que almorzaban juntas. Fuera de la escuela no nos veíamos, ni íbamos al mismo club. Entonces porque me quiere ver? No lo entiendo, pero, por alguna razón, estoy feliz.

El parque de siempre. Se debe referir al parque que esta en frente a la estación de tren que tomaba para ir a la escuela. Ella no tomaba el tren, iba caminando ya que su casa quedaba cerca de la escuela, pero siempre nos encontrábamos en ese parque cuando íbamos a clase. Supongo que le quedaba de paso. Nunca lo había pensado seriamente. Creo que nunca había pensado nada con respecto a ella seriamente, o si? Nos conocimos en primer año de preparatoria, cuando nos toco sentarnos juntas. Era la mejor en todo, mejores calificaciones, numero uno en la clase y en el instituto, mejor en los deportes y la mas hermosa, cielos, si que era hermosa. De inmediato atrajo a todos los chicos y chicas de la clase. Yo no era muy buena haciendo amigos, de hecho, nunca había tenido alguno. Pensaba que quizás en esta nueva etapa de mi vida eso cambiaria, y así fue. Ella empezó a almorzar con un grupo de chicas, y al sentarme al lado de ella, termine siendo integrada al grupo. Pero nuestra relación nunca paso mas allá de encontrarnos camino a la escuela, sentarnos juntas y almorzar juntas. Aun asi yo era feliz pudiendo estar cerca de ella. Porque me habrá llamado?

Este lugar sigue igual que siempre, chicos con el uniforme escolar. Es viernes, así que deben estar felices ya que tienen la posibilidad de disfrutar todo el fin de semana con sus amigos, quisiera saber que se siente. También hay parejas caminando de la mano, que lindos se ven, aunque, no me veo en esa situación.

Vaya, no ha cambiado en nada. Aun viéndola de espaldas la reconozco, no se porque, quizás porque siempre la admire desde lejos.

Mientras me iba acercando, giró la cabeza y me dedicó una sonrisa tan hermosa que mi corazón no pudo resistir y empezó a latir aun más fuertemente.

Nina! Que bueno que pudiste venir, pensé que te asustaría mi llamada tan repentina, o quizás que tenias otros planes ya, fue muy descortés de mi parte, perdón.

No es nada, no tenía ningún plan, y si lo hubiera tenido, lo hubiera cancelado.

Siempre tan dulce- Dijo mientras me tomaba la mano. No pude hacer más que sonrojarme.

Te parece si vamos a comprar algo para tomar y vamos a mi casa? Si?, que bueno.

No pude reaccionar en todo el trayecto a su casa, me había shockeado verla después de un año. No recordaba que fuera tan hermosa. Llegamos a su casa antes que me diera cuenta. Era un departamento chico, donde vivía sola.

Mari, siempre viviste aquí?

Así es, mi familia vive lejos, así que tuve que venirme sola a estudiar aquí.

Wow, que valentía, y porque lo hiciste? No habían buenas escuelas de donde eres?

Si, de hecho hay muy buenas escuelas, supongo que solo quería escapar de mi familia. Pero eso es historia para otro día ahora toma, este te es mi favorito.

Cuando decía eso note algo en su mirada que me llevo de vuelta a la preparatoria. En ese entonces siempre andaba rodeada de gente, y sonriendo, pero sus ojos eran tristes. Siempre me pregunte porque me parecían tristes, pero nunca lo averigüe.

Pasa algo Nina Chan? No te gusta el te?

Mari, porque me llamaste? No es que me molestara ni nada, todo lo contrario, pero es que, en la preparatoria no éramos exactamente amigas, y bueno, me sorprendió que siquiera me recordaras, eso es todo.

Eras mi mejor amiga Nina, aunque no lo supieras, gracias a ti pude sobrevivir la preparatoria.

Eh? Pero que dices?! Si apenas hablábamos, y era solamente porque nos encontrábamos al venir a la escuela y porque nos sentábamos juntas.

Eso no es cierto. No te diste cuenta? Este departamento queda más cerca de la escuela que el parque, de hecho, los caminos de ambos hacia la escuela no se cruzan.

EH?! No lo había notado, pero entonces, porque estabas siempre en el parque?

Pues, por ti, quería verte todos los días, solamente a vos, estar solamente las dos solas.

COMO?! Pero, porque?! Tu tenias todos los amigos que alguien pudiera querer, porque a mi? No soy nada en especial.

Eso no es cierto, tú eres la única a quien consideraba amiga.

Pero entonces porque nunca me hablaste más? Porque actuabas tan distante?

No era solamente con vos. No podía evitarlo, no quería acercarme a nadie en especial.

Yo.. yo..

Nina, Te Amo.. Te Amo con todo mi corazón.

Que acaba de decir? Amor? Que está pasando? Porque no me puedo mover? Mi corazón, mi corazón va a estallar, estoy tan feliz, no se porque, que me pasa? Esos ojos, esos ojos aun están tristes, pero, hay algo diferente, amor? Esos ojos expresan amor.

Nina, me amas?- Dijo, mientras se acercaba y tomaba con sus sueves manos mi mejilla y me besaba por primera vez. Que labios suaves. Recordé que siempre me había preguntado como serian.

Esas suaves y delicadas manos recorrieron mi cara y mis brazos, y las mías las siguieron lealmente. Pronto descubrieron mi pecho, mi panza y así, todo mi cuerpo. Mari, siempre te había amado sin saberlo. Me hubiera gustado saberlo antes. Nos entregamos mutuamente toda la noche hasta caer rendidas, abrazándonos, nuestros corazones lo mas cerca que podían estar.

Cuando desperté ya era mediodía, busque mis lentes. Cuando por fin los encontré mire a mí alrededor. El mundo parecía más grande y brillante que antes. Me sentía completamente feliz. Aunque duró poco, ese sentimiento nunca lo voy a olvidar, como tu sonrisa. Mari no estaba por ningún lado. Me desespere y la busque por todo el departamento pero no había señales de ella. Donde se habría metido? quizás se fue a comprar algo para comer, eso debe ser. Me recosté, cerré los ojos y recordé todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, pero no podía sonreír, sentía que algo no estaba bien. Cuando el sol se empezó a ocultar mi desesperación alcanzo un nuevo nivel. Salí a buscarla a la calle pero tampoco encontré señales de ella. Entonces se me ocurrió preguntarle al guardia del edificio. Me dijo que la había visto salir a eso de las 8 de la mañana, eso era raro, fue la hora en que nos quedamos dormidas, o fui solo yo quien se durmió? El guardia también me entregó un sobre que le había dado Mari, le había dicho que una chica recurriría a el preguntando por ella, y que entonces entregara el sobre.

Corrí al departamento y abrí el sobre como un lobo destroza a su presa. Al leer que decía caí al suelo, mis piernas no tenían fuerza, mi cuerpo no tenia mas fuerza, mi voluntad se había esfumado. Pase toda la noche llorando como nunca lo había hecho.

_Todo lo que la carta decía era: Gracias._

Al mes vi en el periódico que Mari se había casado con un importante Lord o algo así. Mi corazón quedo destrozado. Nunca pude recuperarme. Deje mi empleo y me mude a un pueblito. Allí conseguí un trabajo como florista, algo tranquilo. Necesitaba esa tranquilidad alrededor ya que mi alma carecía de ella. Eventualmente volví a salir. Tanto con chicos como con chicas, pero nunca encontré a alguien especial. Nada de lo que encontraba me hacia feliz. Todo lo que podia pensar era en volver a estar en sus brazos.

Así cumplí 40 años. Mari era un recuerdo lejano en mi mente, pero mi corazón se detuvo en aquel viernes que nos vimos por última vez. Iba caminando de vuelta a mi casa del trabajo, cuando decidí cambiar de ruta, e ir por el costado del lago. Sentía ganas de ver el atardecer en ese lugar.

- Hermoso, como es que nunca lo había visto? Llevo 20 años viviendo aquí. Cuanta paz, Mari, me gustaria ver esta puesta de sol todos los dias contigo-

Estaba llegando a mi casa cuando mi corazón de repente se detuvo. Allí estaba, igual de hermosa que siempre, Mari, mi Mari. No lo podía creer, quería ir corriendo y expresarle todo aquello que nunca pude decirle, pero mi cuerpo no se movía. Ella estaba dormida, mi corazón se tranquilizo por fin después de 20 años al verla, me acerque lentamente y la bese. Ella abrió los ojos y me vio con esa mirada que tanto amaba. Nada había cambiado, aunque se podía apreciar una profunda tristeza que se fue acumulando por años, siempre quice erradicar esa tristeza de tu alma Mari. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron empezamos a llorar como bebes, abrazándonos y diciendo cosas que nadie podría entender, nadie ecepto nosotras. Entramos a mi casa y nos dejamos llevar por esos sentimientos guardados por tanto tiempo. Esa noche tuve una pesadilla, soñé que me despertaba y Mari se había vuelto a ir. Me levante exaltada y llorando, pero unos brazos bondadosos me rodearon y una voz armoniosa me dijo eso que bastaba para tranquilizar mi alma. – Te Amo Nina- Yo también Te Amo Mari-

Pasamos todo el día hablando. Resulta que su matrimonio había sido arreglado desde su nacimiento. Por eso no quería acercarse a nadie en la preparatoria, sabía que al egresar tendría que casarse e irse lejos con su marido, perdiendo todo contacto con las personas que quería. Pero que siempre me había admirado en secreto, siempre me veía en la escuela, siempre se esforzaba por mí. Cuando descubrió que venía en tren empezó a ir al parque para encontrarme y poder hablarme aunque sea unos minutos. Dijo que con ver mi sonrisa era feliz.

El día que me llamó fue el día anterior a su boda. No quería empezar su nueva vida sin verme por última vez. Dijo que irse a la mañana siguiente fue lo mas duro que jamás tuvo que hacer, mas duro que casarse por ordenes de sus padres con un hombre que apenas había visto una vez. También dijo que su esposo la había engañado con otra mujer y se habían escapado, dejándola a ella y a su pequeña hija solas. Cuando se enteró que su marido se había ido la invadió una increíble felicidad. Vio a los ojos de su pequeña hija, esa hija a quien había odiado al principio ya que ella había evitado por todos los medios tener algo que la atara por la eternidad con ese hombre que no amaba, pero que cuando nació amo desde el momento en que la vio. La abrazo fuertemente y le dijo – Ahora vamos a ser felices- Vendió todo lo que tenía y tomó el primer avión que encontró hacia aquí. Averiguo donde yo vivía, dejó a su hija en el hotel y me esperó en la puerta de mi casa, pero como yo había tomado otra ruta ese día me tarde en ir a casa, y terminó durmiéndose por la paz que sentia y pensando en que pronto estaría en mis brazos.

Te Amo Nina.

Te Amo Mari.


End file.
